Modern lighting devices offer advanced control features, such as color control and dim level control. Output of the lighting device can be controlled through the device itself (e.g. through a color wheel integrated in the lighting device) and for wirelessly controllable lighting devices the output can be controlled remotely (e.g. through an application on a smart phone). Such control options are currently used for lighting devices that are typically placed in a fixed position (e.g. a ceiling pendant) as well as lighting devices that a user repositions frequently (e.g. a battery operated, portable lighting device).